


Detroit: One Shots

by cuddlypillow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Extended Universe, Kissing, Slice of Life, after the android rebellion, connor is a goof, pacifist playthrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypillow/pseuds/cuddlypillow
Summary: One Shots mostly for Connor x Reader. I take suggestions as well :)Chapters will each have a summery and warnings. This is rated T right now but this might change in the future!





	Detroit: One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for tuning in!  
> I'm currently so in love with DBH and it's characters. This is going to be a series of one shots that will mostly revolve about you/the reader and Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife ;)  
> I hope you're having as much fun reading as I have writing!  
> If you have suggestions for a story or just want to gush about DBH you can hit me up on [my tumblr](http://%20www.cuddlypillow.tumblr.com) ♥
> 
> In the following story you and Connor are relaxing in your garden.  
> Reader can be male or female, but I included artwork for a female reader :)

 

 _Can an android be a soulmate?  
_ You had asked yourself that question probably more than 100 times by now. And still you didn’t have an answer…

You looked up from the magazine you had stared blankly at. What was the article about again? You didn’t know because you had been lost in thoughts.  
A smile formed on your face as you took off your sunglasses, taking in the scene in front of you.  
Your favorite person on earth romped with your dog in the swimming pool.  
The still young labrador chased Connor through the entire pool, trying to catch him and attacking the water splashes the android sent towards it.  
You watched them for a while; your heart becoming incredibly light at the view. Those two boys were a present from heaven. Connor laughed loudly when Ace jumped right onto him, finally catching his owner and licking his cheek.  
“Calm down, buddy, haha!” Connors laugh awoke butterflies in your stomach, made you feel all warm and fuzzy.

When your boyfriend saw you watching them, his perfect smile grew even wider. He swam to the ledge of the pool and climbed on the terrace where you laid on a cot tanning while reading your magazine.  
You noticed the sparkles on his body, created by water drops reflecting the sun on his still pale skin. Being an android had it’s benefits. Connor didn’t have to fear getting a sunburn.

“Hey, love. Enjoying the sun?”  
“I do. And that view…” you admitted, admiring his sinuous abs. He wore the blue swim shorts you had gifted him; now clutching to his legs they left little space for imagination.  
A cocky smile appeared on his face and he teased you by sleeking back his wet hair.  
“You should join us in the water.” he offered, “it will cool you down a bit.”  
“I’m fine.”  
He laughed and came closer. And even closer… Too late you realized what he was going to do as he already laid himself upon you, while still being drenched in cool water.  
“Ahh Conno! You’re too cold!”  
But he ignored your squeaking, rubbing his cold wet body all over you. His laugh got louder as you put your arms around his neck and pulled him into a playful kiss to shut him up.  
He sighed as both of you deepened the kiss further and further.  

You felt _so_ glad to have him by you. Delighted that he could finally be that cheerful. Connor deserved all the happiness after what he endured a few months ago.  
The android revolution, his chase for deviants, who now slowly got accepted by society. And of course his realization that he was a deviant himself. Realizing that he was capable of having real feelings and loving you.

He pulled back from your kiss, staring into your eyes and for a moment you got lost in his unbelievable brown eyes.  
_Eyes were described as a gate to the soul…_  
Connor was clearly alive, he was here with you and you could see his love for you in his expression.  
_Of course he had a soul, a soft and loving one._ You knew he would always protect you. _Why shouldn’t he be your soulmate?_

“What are you thinking about?” he asked curious. “You look kind of worried.”  
He got up and pulled you with him, directly into his strong arms, than picked you up bridal style. Ace jumped around your legs as Connor moved towards the pool.  
“NO! Connor, no!” you cried out when it dawned on you what was going to happen.  
“Please, no! Baby!” you tried not to laugh - and failed.  
Connor gave you a peck on the forehead, pressed you tight against his chest and leaped into the cold water with you.  
The noise you made was something between a giggle and a scream until your head dived underwater.  
  
Connor let go so both of you could emerge to the surface. When reaching the outside you took a deep breath and opened your eyes. Connor was already there, right in front of you.  
His grin was the first thing you noticed before he put your head between his hands and pulled you into a spontaneous kiss, making you giggle again.

From behind you heard a splash and the next thing you felt was a wet dog trying to climb on your shoulder...

 


End file.
